1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for the periphery of a manufactured home, mobile home or trailer coach, and more specifically to a slanted adjustable-length support between a main beam and an outer end of a floor joist.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufactured home typically includes one or more longitudinal main I-beams which support a plurality of transverse floor joists which directly support the floor and the wall structure including wall studs.
A plurality of spaced support piers support the main beams. The home perimeter, i.e. the ends of the joists, are supported as necessary by vertical perimeter jacks disposed between the ground and the outer end of the joists. Perimeter jacks, spaced about the periphery of the coach and on the mating line or marriage seam between home sections, provide additional support to the outer ends of floor joists as necessary; for example to even the floor, to compensate for large local loads or to compensate for adjacent large wall openings.
Conventional perimeter jacks have several disadvantages. For example, it is common for the support piers to settle and to settle by differing amounts such that the load on a particular perimeter pier will increase to unacceptable levels, even failure level. Also, support piers need frequent adjustment to even the loading on the main beams. Each such adjustment requires that the perimeter jacks be adjusted also.
Therefore, there has been a need for means for supporting the periphery of a manufactured home that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
This invention is an adjustable outrigger for a manufactured home. The outrigger spans between the lower end of a main beam and the outer end of a transverse floor joist for supporting the outer end of the joist. The outrigger has a longitudinal axis and generally comprises an elongate central portion of adjustable length including a lower end adapted to be supported by the lower end of the main beam such that the outrigger can exert a longitudinal force on the beam over varying vertical angles of the longitudinal axis and an upper end adapted to be supported by the distal end of the joist such that the outrigger can exert a longitudinal force on the joist over a plurality of vertical angeles of the longitudinal axis.
In an exemplary embodiment, a beam connector connected to the lower end of the central portion includes arcuate bearing surfaces and a joist connector pivotally connected to the upper end of the central portion.
In an alternate embodiment, the joist connector includes a spike that is further driven into the joist by longitudinal force and a downward protruding portion of the spike functions as a hinge bearing for the central portion.
Other features and many attendant advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description together with the drawings in which like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.